1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an input detection device capable of detecting an external proximity object and a method for manufacturing the input detection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Input detection devices capable of detecting an external proximity object, or so-called touch panels have recently been attracting attention. A display device with a touch detection function that is a display device on which a touch panel is stacked is generally known. As for a small device such as a mobile phone and a tablet, the reduction in device thickness and the simplification of the manufacturing process are especially required.
As a technique for thinning the device and simplifying the manufacturing process, for example, it can be considered that a touch detection electrode is directly formed on the counter substrate of the liquid crystal cell filled with liquid crystals. This configuration saves the space for another substrate for a touch panel and also saves time and effort to provide the substrate.
However, the device described above requires flexible substrates on which, for example, various control circuits and a power source are installed on both the pixel substrate and the counter substrate. There is a problem that the two or more flexible substrates physically interfere with each other or need space in the device.
In consideration of the above, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-120003 (JP-A-2014-120003) discloses a technique of using conductive paste to couple a detection electrode on the counter substrate to a terminal on the pixel substrate.
JP-A-2014-120003 further discloses as an embodiment that the end surface of the height difference portion of the counter substrate is obliquely scribed.
In the above-described technique, improvement in coupling stability between an electrode on the counter substrate and a terminal on the pixel substrate has been desired.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an input detection device that is excellent in coupling stability between the electrode on the counter substrate and a terminal on another substrate.